Old Man McGucket
Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, better known as Old Man McGucket, is a recurring character in the Disney Channel animated series Gravity Falls. He is one of the oldest known people in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and is the local kook. Background Sometime in the 1970's, Fiddleford attended Backupsmore University, where he met and later befriended Stanford Pines. According to Ford, Fiddleford was a young but brilliant mechanic. Following his graduation, he eventually settled down in a suburb home out in Palo Alto, California, where he established his own business and tried to sell personal computers in his garage. He then received a call from Ford, asking him to come up to Gravity Falls, Oregon and help him build a Universe Portal-- to which Ford considered was his greatest scientific achievement. Fiddleford agreed and headed out. Throughout the construction, Fiddleford designed a prototype of his laptop to follow along with the portals research. As time went he on, he began to grow suspicious of Ford's odd behavior (who had been working with Bill Cipher at the time) often leading to confrontations between the two, unaware of Bill and the alliance he had with Ford. As months went on and the project was nearly complete, the two prepared their first test with the machine, which ended up backfiring as Fiddleford accidentally got dragged into the portal with the dummy. After a brief glimpse at the other side of the portal and being pulled out by Ford, Fiddleford remained horrified, getting a glimpse of the true nature of Bill Cipher, and realizing that Ford had been getting answers from the him. Fiddleford urged Ford to abandon the project, immediately after quitting himself. Shortly after, Fiddleford remained in Gravity Falls, but contentiously found himself slipping deeper into insanity, remaining haunted by what he saw. This then drove him to creating a memory erasing gun, permanently reliving him from his terrible nightmares. After further learning the strange properties and anomalies in Gravity Falls, Fiddleford began excessively using the memory erasing gun on himself, eventually founding an organization he called the Society of the Blind Eye, in hopes of reliving other townsfolk of their scarring encounters with the supernatural. Unfortunately, the side effects for excessively using the device began to kick in, such as forgetting words and even by extent getting hit by a car. The overuse of the contraption ended up completely transforming Fiddleford from his genius self into a crazed old man, now known as Old Man McGucket, the insane local kook of the town. Although the exact time points haven't been specified, McGucket got married and later had a son, Tate McGucket. Sometime after, his wife left him, driving him to build a homicidal Pterodactyl robot in revenge. He also built an 80-ton 'shame bot' when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. Role in the series Season 1 In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", McGucket is seen running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw the Gobblewonker and that it wrecked his boat but he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later it turns out that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son never wants to spend time with him any more. He also tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton shame bot when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. Then he continued working on his Death Ray. In "Headhunters", McGucket was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. He also asked if the wax statues were alive and if he could survive the wax man uprising to which Mabel answered yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left and he waves with his right hand which has a caiman on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", McGucket rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. He also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library to eat books. He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the Arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero" and says he has been "jigging for seven days straight!". In "Little Dipper", he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. In "Summerween", he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda stop him from doing so. In "Bottomless Pit!", he appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," as he gives Dipper a voice-altering formula when he is embarrassed by his voice cracking. After Dipper comes back, unsatisfied with the voice induced by the formula, McGucket gives him another, though Dipper does not drink this one. In "Carpet Diem", he is seen chasing Soos (in Waddles' body) in order to eat him. He ends up changing bodies with Candy Chiu and other characters when he follows Soos into the room with the Electron Carpet at the Mystery Shack. After everyone changed back to their normal bodies, McGucket still threatened to eat Soos. In "Boyz Crazy", McGucket appears at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet when Mabel, Candy, and Grenda practice their "obsessed boy band scream". McGucket is apparently a fan of Sev'ral Timez, as he is later seen cheering at their concert. He is also spotted riding through the crowd in the background. In "Land Before Swine", Old Man McGucket first appears at the abandoned church where he tags along with the gang to find Waddles in the abandoned mines and to get back his musical spoons that were stolen by the enraged pterodactyl. After Soos breaks Dipper's lantern, everyone begins to fight but Old Man McGucket holds up a new lantern, saying that he fixed it, unaware of the adult pterodactyl behind him. Later, in the baby pterodactyl's nest, Dipper asks him if he has any inventions that could save them. He rummages through his hat for a while and then says "nope". Old Man McGucket then ends up getting eaten by a baby pterodactyl, and pops out for a few seconds, but then gets gobbled up once again. Later, he is shown popping up from the hole in the church and saying "I just ate my way through a dinosaur!" while playing the spoons and laughing insanely. He built the Gideon-bot for Gideon in "Gideon Rises". Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," Mabel, Candy, and Grenda give him a "flash makeover," which amounts to them drawing a smiley face on the back of his head, covering his actual face with his beard, and having him walk backwards. He doesn't mind walking backwards, claiming it's the way his body naturally wants to move. Season 2 In "The Golf War", McGucket is asleep on the course, appearing confused about his location after being awoken by Mabel's golf ball. He is later referenced in a cryptogram appearing after the credits. In "Sock Opera", he appears in sock puppet form in a dream Mabel has during the credits. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment, Hands Off, he is seen at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, running a stall that sells "Whosits and Whatsits." In "Society of the Blind Eye", Dipper and Mabel find a label on a laptop computer (that Bill Cipher smashed) titled "McGucket Labs". This leads Dipper to believe that Old Man McGucket wrote the journals. When Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy went to ask him if he remembered Journal 3 or anything else about his past, Old Man McGucket claimed he didn't remember, until he saw a page in the journal about "the Blind Eye." This lead the gang to the Gravity Falls History Museum, where a group of hooded men were erasing people's memories about unnantural things they've seen in Gravity Falls. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", McGucket was allowed in the party the Northwests' held in their mansion by Pacifica. He pulled Dipper aside to show he had fixed the laptop and tried to warn Dipper about a disaster, but Dipper told McGucket to relax and enjoy the party. In "Not What He Seems", he temporarily flees Gravity Falls when the Universal Portal starts causing anomalies throughout the town. In "Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality", he is one of the Gravity Falls citizens who survived the events of Weirdmageddon by hiding in the Mystery Shack. In "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls", he assists Dipper and the other surviving citizens in helping to defeat Bill. Additionally, he reunites with Ford and forgives him for his mistakes, and after the events of Weirdmageddon subside, he patents his inventions and makes millions of dollars, now living in Northwest Mansion. During the credits, he is seen relaxing in a pool with his son and raccoon wife. Trivia *In Carpet Diem, it is revealed he may be a cannibal. Gallery old_man_mcgucket_summerween.png|Old Man McGucket at Summerween. mcgucket_on_the_lake.png Old Man McGucket.png old_man_mcgucket_without_hat.png|Old Man McGucket without his hat. mcgucket's_reading_circle.png|Old Man McGucket reading to children. S1e2_old_man_projector_screen.png|Old Man McGucket revealing his motive behind the Gobblewonker. Voiceover-bottomlesspit.png|Old Man McGucket and Dipper. S1e17 fans.png Old_Man_Weldar.png S1e18_ahhhh.png S1e2_old_man_evil_plan.png Mcgucket-dipper-mabel-stan.jpg S1e12_goodnight.png S1e15_Mcgucket_lotioning.png Mcgucket-and-son.png old_man_inside_gobblewonker.png Mabel-Dipper-and-Old-Man McGucket.png S1e14_if_you_survive.png S1e7 pacifica bribe.png S1e2_ernie.png S1e20_Another_robot.png Old Man McGucket-0.png McGucket2.png nl:Opa McGucket Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Inventors Category:American characters Category:Parents Category:Anti-heroes Category:Elderly characters Category:Spouses Category:Cousins Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games